The invention relates to systems for installing and removing plug-in modules into and from racks. In, for example, the computer industry it is known to mount groups of electronic components on one or more rigid printed circuit boards to form a module which can then be installed in a rack. It is also known to have the rear edge of the module support plug-in connectors or contacts, which become connected to the back wall of the rack when the module is fully inserted.
When the number of connectors is increased, the force required to join and separate the connectors also increases. Consequently, installation and removal of a module can become difficult.
Other requirements exist for systems of this type. One such requirement is that the module must be well grounded. This is because such modules are densely packed and parasitic signals may cause interference. Therefore, each module should be grounded using a low impedance and large area connection. Additionally, it is occasionally necessary to mount a connector on the front of a module, and this connector should likewise be well grounded. Additionally, it is sometimes advantageous to shield the entire front edge of a module.
Other requirements are that an unused rack section should be covered by a blank panel, and that a system of this type should be easily adaptable to modules of varying sizes.
One object of the invention is to provide an ejection and grounding system for rack-mounted plug-in modules which eases installation and removal of an individual module from the rack even if high forces must be applied to the module.
Another object is to provide such a system which provides an excellent ground connection for each module.
Yet another object is to provide such a system which can shield the front of each module after installation.
Yet a further object is to provide such a system in which a connector can easily be installed anywhere on the front of a module, and in which the connector will be well grounded.
A still further object is to provide such a system in which unused rack slots can be covered by blank panels.
Yet another object is to provide a system which can be easily adapted to differently sized modules.
Yet another object of the invention is to generally improve on known devices. Other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.